


Couple's Costumes

by eggutarteu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26888959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggutarteu/pseuds/eggutarteu
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Couple's Costumes

“I look ridiculous.” Din drawled, the tinny speaker of his helmet making his tone sound even more monotone than usual. 

“Stop whining, you know you look ridiculously _dashing_.” You countered with a roll of your eyes and a bounce of your hip. The child in your embrace squealed happily.

You had pleaded with Din to accompany you to the Autumn Equinox festival, having much rather have someone with you to help you deal with any old acquaintance that decided to bother you. Naboo has always been a planet of celebrations, a melting pot for a plethora of cultures and nobilities, but the Autumn Equinox was always one of the planet’s largest celebrations. 

And honestly, you just wanted an excuse to see Din in a costume. 

He finally relented after some sugary convincing and the promise of finding time to pursue your home planet’s extensive ship and metalworks market. 

The moment you had stepped onto the festival grounds all eyes were upon you. Your little group was accustomed to getting stares in any of the corners of the galaxy you travelled. The armor clad Mandalorian, the child from a rare species, and the assassin were bound to stick out like a sore thumb. You would like to think that this time their lingering gazes were due to the killer costumes you created. 

⇠🌛🌟🌜⇢

_“Din, let me borrow your helmet.”_

_Din eyed you suspiciously, the rich chocolate of his irises narrowing._

_“What could you possibly want with my helmet?” He asked defensively. Grinning playfully, your hand ran absentmindedly against the padding of the co-pilot's chair as you took a few steps closer to him._

_“I’m giving it a make-over.” You said as if it was a simple and completely normal request. Din continued looking at you as if you had something tucked up your sleeve._

_“Ouch, you don’t think it's good enough the way it is?” He winced in feigned offense. You giggled and shook your head._

_“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure the alterations aren’t permanent.” You said, moving forward to grasp it when he deftly swiped it out of your way._

_“This is for your Equinox party isn’t it?” Din accused knowingly. You had been incessant on attending with Din and the child. You bit your lip, being caught red handed. You held his eyes for a moment before your gaze dipped to his relaxed legs and open lap._

_“Is one festival that bad? You’ve been through much worse.” You pouted with a sweet tone. You placed your hands delicately along his broad shoulders and settled into his lap. The helmet was discarded when he was sure he could keep you in his embrace and gingerly stroked his hands along your waist._

_“You know I’m not really a people person.” He remarked when you started running your hands through his thick caramel locks._

_“I’m a ‘people’ though. You only have to interact with me.”_

_He hummed at the ethereal feeling of your hands. Ever since he was able to remove his helmet to you, he reveled in all of the affection you showered onto him. Your touch was so warm and alive in comparison to the beskar he was accustomed to._

_“I promise I’ll make it up to you.” You breathed into his neck, the soft puffs of air tickling his skin as you scooched closer to be flush to him. The friction of your thighs against his made him instinctively stiffen and arouse a soft moan from your lips at the tension in his muscles. Oh maker that sound made him feel as lightweight as your kisses._

_Your lips were like clouds against his neck; airy and agile. They traveled their way from his collarbone, to his jawline, and concluded their tour on his mouth but not quite where he wanted them to end. You pressed a tender kiss to the corner of his lips and pulled away with the most innocent smile while your hips began rocking in a much more sinful manor._

_“Fine.” He exhaled in defeat. You couldn’t contain your squeal of excitement._

_“Yes! You’re going to look amazing.” You cheered, pulling back to give him a beaming grin. Your smile was contagious and Din couldn’t help himself from cultivating one of his own. The hands that held you in place began dancing over your sides in ways that made you laugh and squirm uncontrollably._

_“I better.”_

⇠🌛🌟🌜⇢

And look amazing he did. On his helmet, ivory curvetted metal earpieces stretched from the top of his head down to his chin. A mask of sorts that you had crafted of the same pale material fit over his helmet, artistically mimicking the robotic menace of the legendary General Grievous. A deep maroon cape was draped across his shoulders where when the wind blew it outward, the tips of four fake lightsabers could be seen. 

Even more so legendary was your costume. Your long flaxen robes were cinched with a belt that harbored a mock lightsaber of your own belonging to Obi Wan Kenobi. And resting in your arms was the most infamous of your trio. The child was basically a mini-me of you with the only difference in costume the tufts of white hair you had fashioned from pillow fluff placed around his long ears. 

“You have to admit, our little Master Yoda is quite the cutie.” You cooed as the child made grabby hands for Din. Din sighed and held his arms open for the little bean who gurgled contently upon being pressed to his chest. 

“He’s grown up so fast.” Din replied, tone soaked in sarcasm. You chuckled when the child began batting Din’s ear pieces. 

“You could hardly call these couples costumes either, Y/N. The two were enemies.” Din added as he gestured between the two of you. He then took the child’s hand and held it in his much larger one to keep him from fiddling with his headpiece. 

You gaped in slight offense. How dare he knock on your hard work. With the reflexes of a trained fighter, you unsheathed the lightsaber and drew it to his throat. Din’s neck recoiled back at the surprise attack and the child looked up in awe, the blue light reflecting in his wide eyes. A passing group of Gungans gasped and took a wider circle to maneuver around your group. 

“Mhm, but that makes it all the more sexy does it not?” You purred, applying slight pressure to the lightsaber so it was craning his neck tantalizingly to the side. Din sucked in a breath and the climate under his helmet suddenly felt awfully humid. 

“So you’re saying that General Grievous turns you on.” Din quipped back to bury the heat pooling all over his body. His statement made you throw your head back in melodic laughter and you withdrew your lightsaber and placed it back securely on your hip. 

“I can’t deny the raw power he possessed does get me riled up, and _ooh_ I bet those mechanical fingers could do wonders-” You mused, your voice teetering on the edge of a moan. Din only stared at you and you could vividly picture the unamused glare he was sending you through his beskar. Too many times did you play onto Din’s public awkwardness. You couldn’t help it, you had too much fun teasing him. 

“All jokes aside, thank you for coming with me Mando. It means a lot to me.” You thanked him without a hint of teasing this time. The way you smiled so affectionately at him only fanned the fire burning under his helmet. 

“Well, _you_ mean a lot to me.” He responded earnestly and placed a ginger hand on your arm. “Now come on, we have to get this party over with so we can get to the fun part.”


End file.
